


CWF 30: Kate Upton vs Kat Dennings

by Vitezislav



Series: Celebrity Wrestling Federation [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Sexfight, Strap-Ons, Wrestling, titfight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Story that I wrote for: https://celebritywrestlingfederation.blogspot.com/Based on a poll posted here: https://www.freecatfights.com/forums/index.php?topic=87932.0
Relationships: Kate Upton/Kat Dennings
Series: Celebrity Wrestling Federation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753228
Kudos: 11





	CWF 30: Kate Upton vs Kat Dennings

**Author's Note:**

> Story that I wrote for: https://celebritywrestlingfederation.blogspot.com/  
> Based on a poll posted here: https://www.freecatfights.com/forums/index.php?topic=87932.0

****

****

Kate Upton just recently signed a contract with Strahovski's Angels. The media was going wild when they heard about. Kate has been trying to get another match with Alexandra Daddario for a while now. So far she lost twice and was unable to claim the Bantamweight title. However Kat Dennings would be the perfect opponent to show everyone that she deserves another shot at the title.

Kat on the other hand is eager to show Kate that she is the number 1 contender for the title. Kat knows how tall and strong Kate is, but today they aren't fighting in a match that favors height. They are in a first to cum match and there will be a strap-on inside of the ring for them to use on the other. Kat has been training her sexual skills these last few weeks and is determined to turn the big bad Kate Upton into her little bitch.

Kate Upton is the first one to be called to the ring and the crowd goes wild when her divine naked body enters the arena. Kate proudly shows off her amazing breasts and she blows a few kisses to her fans. She sensually sways her hips, while walking down to the ring. Kate climbs between the ropes and she dances around inside of the ring giving her fans a short show before Kat arrives.

Kate doesn't have to wait for long, because Kat Dennings arrives into the arena showing off her own naked body. Kat's 34DDs are slightly bigger than Kate's 34DDs, even though they have the same bra size. Kat is more than eager to show how big her breasts are. She grabs her girls and pushes them together and her fans are loving the show. They chant her name, as Kat walks towards the ring.

Kat climbs into the ring and walks over to Kate. Kat pushes her body against Kate's body and her head barely sticks above Kate's boobs. If Kate would wrap her arms around Kat's head, she could smother the brunette out right now. However the fight hasn't started yet and the blonde and brunette are staring into each other's eyes.

Kate bumps her breasts against Kat's chin and lets out a giggle. Kat is so much shorter than her and having a titfight against the brunette would nearly be impossible unless they give Kat something to stand on. Kat rubs her body against Kate's body in response and slowly their two twins begin to meet each other.

The referee throws a 12 inch strap-on dildo into the ring and tells Kate and Kat to start fighting, while they are still body to body. Kat is the first to respond and grabs Kate's hips. She is attempting to throw the blonde onto the ground, so that she can plant her massive tits on top of Kate's boobs.

Kate however is strong and remains on her feet with ease. Kate has been doing a lot of MMA training and she has gotten a lot stronger because of it. She smirks at the brunette and wraps her arms around the brunette. Kate bends her knees a bit, so that their breasts line up. Kate pushes her girls hard into Kat's naked girls and the two twins begin their struggle for dominance.

"Nice try bitch!" Kate growls out.

Kat is glad that Kate is testing out their breasts. She is far more confident taking on Kate's boobs than having to kick and punch the blonde. Kat wraps her own arms around Kate's body and increases the pressure on their breasts. She can hear the blonde letting out a loud groan and she wickedly smiles at Kate.

"You made a big mistake slut!" Kat sneers at the blonde.

Kate can feel how strong Kat's boobs are, as they are trying to squash her amazing twins. Kate however has had many titfights and her girls have conquered bigger twins. Kate flexes her arms and squeezes Kat's waist even harder. Kate's boobs push hard against Kat's girls, but neither pair is giving in so far.

Kat mimics Kate's move and squeezes the blonde's waist harder. The brunette can feel the tension on her girls increasing and Kate must be feeling the same. Both of them are groaning and moaning, while their boobs are becoming sweaty from the pressure that is building up between them. So far neither of them is winning this contest and it's clear that they started this too soon.

Kate notices that she isn't winning this fight and decides to change things. She already has her knees bend and begins to lift up Kat Dennings showing her impressive strength. The brunette is trashing her feet around, as she is being lifted up into the air. Kate rotates her body and slams Kat down hard against the canvas landing on top of the brunette.

The busty brunette lets out a loud groan when she ends up on her back and the busty blonde lands on top of her. Kat instantly feels how strong Kate's boobs are and her twins give in a bit. She notices that the blonde has also seen it and before she can respond, Kate slams her twins back down on hers. Kat's twins slowly begin to mushroom out, while Kate's boobs are holding their shape.

Kat squirms under the busty blonde and tries to push Kate off her, but the blonde slams her tits back down on hers yet again. Kat can feel her girls are starting to give in, now that Kate has the top position. Kat needs to do something and decides to resort to more dirty tactics. Kat gives Kate a hard slap across her face to distract the blonde. Kat has noticed the strap-on being right next to them and she grabs it. She smacks the massive 12 inch strap-on dildo into Kate's face.

Kate's eyes go wide when she is suddenly struck by the thick heavy strap-on cock. Kate falls off the busty brunette and grabs her face. The busty brunette quickly exploits the situation and sits down on Kate's chest. She hits Kate's face again with the heavy thick fake cock and Kate tries to defend her face. Kat slams her free fist into Kate's stomach causing the blonde to gasp for air.

Kat moves the strap-on dildo behind her and smacks it against Kate's exposed pussy. The blonde lets out a loud groan and bucks her hips. Kat grabs Kate's throat with her other hand and squeezes it hard. Kate's clit slowly emerges and Kat hits it hard with the massive black fake cock.

Kate's fists suddenly shoot forward and smash into Kat's heavy boobs. The brunette lets out a loud scream and releases Kate's throat. Dennings falls backwards between Upton's legs. The blonde quickly closes her legs around Kat's body and she grabs the massive strap-on from the brunette's hand.

The blonde smirks at the brunette and gives Kat's pussy a hard slap with the strap-on dildo. Dennings lets out a loud cry and begins to squirm. Kate shoves the dildo into Kat's pussy and she manages to thrust 3 inches into her opponent. Kat lets out a loud moan when Kate begins to move the dildo back and forth.

Kat is moaning in pleasure, as her pussy is now being fucked by the massive strap-on dildo. Her pussy is being stretched out further and further, as the blonde pushes more of the dildo inside of her. Kat is holding onto the blonde's legs and tries to move them away from her body. She begins to sink her nails into them, but Kate is being stubborn and continues to use her legs to pin Kat down against the canvas.

Kate's feet are awfully close to Kat's face and the brunette gets an idea. The blonde is too occupied with fucking her pussy using the massive fake cock, so she doesn't notice that Kat is moving her mouth towards her foot. Kat opens her mouth and bites down on Kate's right foot. The blonde lets out a loud scream and kicks herself away from Kat.

Kat quickly gets on her knees and moves over to Kate. She pushes Kate onto her back and lets herself drop down onto the blonde. Kat's heavy tits slam down on Kate's world class boobs causing a loud smacking sound to echo through the arena. Kate's eyes go wide, as she watches her beautiful girls mushroom out.

Kat raises her chest back up into the air and slams her heavy jugs back down on Kate's girls. The blonde's breasts begin to lose their shape and Kate screams in pain. Kat however isn't showing any mercy. She grabs Kate's wrists and pins them down against the canvas. She raises her chest up high and slams her twins down hard on Kate's boobs.

Kat begins to grind her tits against the blonde's breasts and it causes the blonde to moan loudly. Kat uses her weight to squash Upton's boobs and it doesn't take her too long to mushroom out Kate's breasts.

Kate screams out in horror, as she watches her proud girls being squashed by Kat's large jugs. She tries to squirm herself out of her current position, but Kat has her pinned down against the canvas.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Kate yells out in humiliation.

Kat simply giggles and begins to move her breasts upwards. Her girls are covered in sweat and soon enough they engulf the blonde's pretty face. Kat can hear Kate moaning between her sweaty boobs and she humiliates the blonde even more by rubbing her sweaty tits across Kate's face.

Kat lifts her breasts up a bit and begins to slap them across Kate's face. The blonde moans and groans in humiliation and Kat simply laughs out loud. Kat still has the strap-on dildo inside of her pussy, but she is keeping it there for a reason. Her pussy is making it all wet, so that she will be able to shove it deep into Kate's ass.

Kat places her breasts back on top of Kate's face and slowly pushes them down to engulf the blonde's face once more. Kate lets out a series of muffled moans, as she is being smothered out by the brunette. Kat however isn't planning on smothering out Kate, no she simply wants to drain Kate's stamina.

Kate is gasping for air between Kat's massive breasts and the brunette lifts her tits up for a moment allowing the blonde to take in a deep breath, before moving her tits back in place. Kat resumes to smother out Kate for nearly a minute, before moving her tits back up to allow the blonde to catch another breath of fresh air.

Kat slaps her breasts across Kate's sweat covered face for nearly a minute and the blonde moans and groans in humiliation. Kat can see that the blonde has lost all will to fight and it's now time to end this. She stands up and rolls Kate over onto her stomach. She pulls the strap-on dildo out of her pussy and secures the harness around her waist.

Kate tries to crawl away, but Dennings isn't allowing her to get away. The brunette grabs the blonde's waist and pulls her ass up. She forces Kate's knees under the blonde's body and with her right hand she grabs the 12 inch fake cock. She rubs the tip against Kate's anus and with a powerful thrust, she forces 8 inches into Kate's ass. Kat pulls her hips back and with her second thrust, she buries all 12 inches into the blonde's ass.

"I am going to make you my bitch!" Kat roars out in triumph.

Kat quickly picks up her pace slamming the dildo into Kate's ass without mercy. Upton moans in pleasure and humiliation, as she being fucked like a bitch inside of the ring. The brunette is showing her dominant side and her fans are chanting Kat's name.

Kat leans forward and places her hands on top of Kate's head. Kat roughly hammers the massive strap-on dildo into Kate's asshole making the blonde moan in pleasure. Kat is going to show everyone that she is the number 1 contender for the title.

"This must be so humiliating for you Kate. The big bad blonde Amazon getting fucked by a petite brunette like me. When I am done with you, you will never ever think about fighting again. You will be my personal bitch." Kat laughs out and continues to slam her thighs against Kate's ass cheeks.

Kate wants to respond, but her ass is being destroyed by Kat at the moment. Her entire body shakes after every impact and her boobs are bouncing around. Her pussy is getting soaking wet and she can feel her orgasm rapidly closing in. Kate knows that it's pointless to fight back and she just wants the humiliation to be over as soon as possible.

Kat however has other plans with Kate and she is going to enjoy this a lot. Kat grabs Upton's hair and forces her head off the canvas. She has Kate on all fours now and Kate is facing Kat's fans. The brunette roughly slams her hips forward over and over again drilling the dildo deep into Kate's ass.

Dennings places her right hand over Kate's mouth to silence the blonde. She picks up her pace wanting Upton to cum for her, but she is making sure that no one can hear the blonde having an orgasm. Kat looks over at the referee, who is waiting for declare Kat the winner of the fight.

"You are going to cum for me aren't you, my little naughty bitch?" Kat teases her opponent.

Kate wants to scream her answer, but Kat's hand is preventing her from saying anything at all. She is forced to look at the fans that are cheering on Kat, while her asshole is being destroyed by the massive thick toy. Kate can feel her ass cheeks wobbling after every powerful thrust and her pussy is so close to exploding all over the canvas.

Kat continues to hammer Kate's ass without mercy. Every powerful thrust can be heard throughout the arena. Kat moves her left hand over her right hand and now silences Kate's moans with both hands. The blonde's boobs are bouncing around under Upton's chest and they roughly smack against one another.

Kate can't hold back her orgasm any longer and she begins to squirt all over the canvas. Kat however doesn't stop fucking Kate's ass and keeps her hands over Upton's mouth. Kat looks at the referee, who is about to declare her the winner.

"She hasn't had her orgasm yet! The bitch didn't scream it out!" Kat says with a dominant voice.

The referee steps back and allows Kat to continue to punish Kate's ass with the big fat strap-on cock. Kat pulls her fake cock out of Kate's ass and moves to the side, so that all of Kate's fans can see the gaping hole that she left behind. Kat grabs Kate's hair and drags her over towards a corner. Kat places Kate's arms over the top ropes and places Kate's legs over the middle ropes. She presses Kate's body against the turnbuckle and forces Kate to look at all her fans.

Dennings grabs Kate's ass cheeks and spreads them wide open. She pushes her fat strap-on cock back into Kate's gaping asshole and resumes fucking her new bitch. She quickly has the blonde moaning like a shameless slut again.

Kat grabs Kate's breasts and squeezes them hard, while ramming the dildo deep into the blonde's ass. The brunette is groaning into Kate's ear, as she fucks the blonde silly. Kat wants everyone to hear Kate cumming this time and she is making sure that Kate has the orgasm of her life. Kat's powerful thrusts are causing Kate's clit to bash against the turnbuckle.

Kate's jaw drops and her tongue slips out of her mouth. Kate's tongue begins to freely flop around, as her ass is being wrecked by the dominant brunette. Upton doesn't want to look at her fans, but she can't turn her head away. Everyone is watching her destruction at the hands of the petite brunette Kat Dennings.

Kat is grunting loudly, as she slams her pelvis against Kate's ass cheeks. The blonde's ass has turned red from the continuous pounding. Kat is loving how she is dominating the busty blonde. Kat powerfully thrusts the dildo deep into Kate's ass. It's almost as if Kate's ass was made for her fake fat strap-on cock.

"Tell them Kate. Tell them who destroyed your breasts and who is fucking your ass!" Kat demands from her bitch.

"You did! You Kat Dennings! Your breasts are better than mine!" Kate cries out.

"Who owns your ass?! Who's bitch are you?" Kat continues to humiliate Kate.

"KAT DENNINGS!!!" Kate screams out as loud as possible.

Kat continues to pummel Kate's ass with powerful thrusts. She is making sure that the busty blonde will remember this day and she is sending a clear message to Alexandra Daddario. Kat squeezes Kate's breasts hard and pushes them flat against the blonde's chest.

"You like it rough don't you my bitch?" Kat teases.

"YES OH FUCK YES KAT!!!" Kate screams out in pleasure.

Kat roughly thrust the dildo all the way inside of Kate's ass over and over again. She releases Kate's breasts and wraps her right arm around Kate's neck to choke her out. Kate's face turns red, while being fucked and choked out.

Kate's tongue is flapping around and she is trying to moan in pleasure, but she is gasping for air instead. Kat is fucking her ass so freaking hard and her pussy is leaking juices against the turnbuckle. Her clit smashes against the turnbuckle over and over again.

Kat grabs Kate's tongue with her left hand and tugs on it. Kat drills the dildo deep and hard into Kate's ass. After a few thrusts she holds the entire dildo inside of Kate's ass and grinds her hips against Kate's ass.

"You are about to cum aren't you, my naughty little anal slut?" Kat grunts into Kate's ear.

Kate wants to respond, but Kat is tugging hard on her tongue and choking her out with her arm. The blonde's face is bright red and her pussy is about to explode for a second time. The fact that her clit is bashing against the turnbuckle is making things even worse or more pleasurable depending on how you view it.

Kat keeps on bashing her pelvis against Kate's ass showing no mercy at all. She is groaning and grunting loudly into Kate's ear making sure the blonde know who is fucking her ass. Kat flexes her arm showing off her muscles, while she has it wrapped around Kate's throat. The blonde's face is turning bright red.

"CUM FOR ME BITCH! FUCKING CUM LIKE THE LITTLE ANAL BITCH THAT YOU ARE!" Kat grunts into Kate's ear.

Kate can't fight her orgasm any longer and squirts again and this time against the turnbuckle. Her juices get forced out of her cunt and some of it gets sprayed towards the audience. Kat doesn't stop fucking the blonde's ass, while she has her second orgasm and this time Kate loudly screams out that she is cumming like a fucking bitch.

After Kate's orgasm comes to an end, Kat pulls the massive strap-on dildo out of the blonde's ass and pulls her off the ropes. She puts Kate on all fours and walks towards the middle of the ring dragging Kate behind her by the hair. The referee declares Kat Dennings the winner of the fight, but Kat isn't done with Kate just yet.

Kat drags Kate behind her towards her corner and climbs out of the ring. She pulls Kate out of the ring and together they leave the arena. Kat walks passed her fans with Kate crawling behind her. Kat's fans are cheering loudly and love the sight of Kate's naked and defeated body.

Kat takes Kate into her locker room and walks towards the bathroom. She opens one of the stalls and pushes Kate's face into the toilet. She gets behind the blonde and thrusts her strap-on cock back into Kate's ass. Kat resumes fucking Kate's ass and pulls the blonde's face out of the water.

"You are my little anal bitch now!" Kat growls and thrusts all 12 inches into Kate's ass.

Kat continues to fuck Kate for another 2 hours putting the blonde into the most humiliating positions ever. She forces at least 10 more orgasms out of the blonde, before leaving the broken blonde naked on the floor of the bathroom.


End file.
